


Et Dis attendait...

by Isen33



Series: Contes de la Terre du Milieu [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: All the character are already dead, Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, Français | French, Other, Sad, Spoilers for The Hobbit, old story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isen33/pseuds/Isen33
Summary: Dans les montagnes bleues des nains, une reine attend le retour de son loup, de son aigle et de son lion...





	Et Dis attendait...

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire n'est pas très longues (à peine 500mots) mais elle me tient très à coeur. Elle est plutôt triste mais j'espère bien vous faire ressentir quelque chose sinon, c'est que je n'ai pas bien accompli mon travail.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

            

 

          Dans les montagnes bleues, une femme attendait, depuis trop longtemps... On racontait partout la bravoure et le courage de trois hommes. Leur hargne au combat ainsi que leur violence, mais cette femme savait qu'ils n'étaient pas que des bêtes de guerre. Elle savait à quel point ils pouvaient être bienveillants, attentionnés, calmes... Les histoires qu'elle entendait la faisaient sourire, mais ne pouvaient empêcher une partie de son esprit d'en penser l'opposé.

Ces trois hommes représentaient sa vie, ceux pour qui elle se battait chaque jour, ceux pour qui elle avait donné tout l'amour que son cœur pouvait offrir. Son Loup, son Lion et son Aigle... Elle les appelait ainsi et jamais cette femme livrée à son propre sort ne pourra les revoir et les serrer dans ses bras :

 

 

 

> _Thorin, mon frère.. On dit de toi que tu ne pensais qu'à la guerre et la violence depuis la bataille d'Azanulbizar, mais, la réalité, je la connais... C'était toi, le soir, qui venais raconter les histoires qui plaisaient tant à mes fils... C'était toi qui vins pleurer auprès de moi le jour où mon mari disparut... C'était toi qui portais tout le poids de la détresse de notre peuple sur tes épaules et qui le mena aux montagnes bleues... Les contes parleront de toi comme d'un héros de guerre, mais ne mentionneront nullement cette autre partie de toi... Personne n'osera dire que tu étais malade... Cette satanée maladie du Dragon qui te rongeait, personne ne voudra assombrir ton image déjà si terne mais emplie d'erreurs..._
> 
> _Fili, mon ainé. Je repense au jour où tu es né, quand j'ai vu ton visage pour la première fois. Ton corps était si frêle, si fragile... À présent, tu as prouvé que tu ne ressemblais plus au Fili du passé, mais bien à un guerrier. Combattant jusqu'à la mort. Te sacrifiant pour tes proches, tes alliés. Voulant protéger ton frère comme lorsque vous étiez jeunes, dépassants à peine trois pommes... Les histoires affirmeront que tu étais vaillant, écriront en parure d'or « Courrez » mais jamais je ne verrai marqué sur une de leurs pages à quel point tu aimais Kili._
> 
> _Kili, mon cadet. Partit trop tôt toi aussi. Tu n'avais même pas ta barbe. Je me remémore les jours où tu arrivais avec ton frère, couverts de boue et tout content de vous, «on a tué le gros Dragon, celui qui a pris la maison ! »._ Un sourire se figeait sur les lèvres de Dis _... J'aurais tout fait pour t'entendre dire ces mots à ton retour, s'il y en avait eu... Mon Aigle... Les légendes, aussi injustes soient-elles, n'écriront rien sur l'amour que tu portais à cette elfe, de cette flèche de poison dans ta jambe et de tes larmes. Non, on racontera ton combat auprès de Balin, Bofur, Fili et Dwalin face aux géants, de votre victoire contre les Gobelins ainsi que ta rage de vivre..._
> 
>  

Une larme roula sur la joue de Dis, puis une seconde, des sanglots, des torrents de larmes descendaient jusqu'au sol pour s'y écraser. Si seulement elle avait pu les faire revenir... Au milieu de cette tristesse inconsolable, un rayon de Soleil éclairait ce tableau : un sourire, nostalgique, remplis de doux souvenirs qui ne se compléteront jamais... Dis attendait depuis trop longtemps le retour d'un Loup, d'un Lion et d'un Aigle déchus...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce texte, n'hésitez pas à venir me dire votre avis en commentaire, ce serait avec grand plaisir ! Ce texte commence à être ancien et je me rends bien compte que mon style a évolué depuis mais j'espère tout de même vous avoir fait passer un bon moment ^^
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou nuit et vous fais da gros beusous !!!


End file.
